fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn
"Together we'll catch your hearts! HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn!" - The official group introduction 'HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn '(ハートキャッチプリキュア！☆リボーン Hātokyatchi Purikyua!☆Ribōn) is a Japanese magical girl anime and is the second instalment in Kobayashi Tsubomi's Reborn Dark Pretty Cures ''franchise. It began airing on February 1, 2017. The series' main motifs are flowers, mirrors and fashion. Synopsis * ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes The season follows a sporty girl named Hanasaki Hanae, who discovers that she is the reincarnation of Cure Blossom Mirage, the mirrored counterpart of the legendary warrior Cure Blossom. Hanae believes that she can help change the world by becoming a Pretty Cure, and transforms into Cure Rose. However, Hanae struggles to find answers for these questions: who is the mysterious girl in her dream? What connection does she have with Hanae? Even more confusing, though, is the voice that has begun whispering in Hanae's head! The voice tells her to find her teammates, who were previously the Mirage Pretty Cures! Now being joined by Kurumi Ayano (Cure Ocean), Myoudouin Hinata (Cure Sunburst) and Tsukikage Rina (Cure Moonbeam), these girls will fight for the future of everyone! Characters Pretty Cure * 'Hanasaki Hanae '(花咲英恵 Hanasaki Hanae)/ 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) - Hanae is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Flora Academy. She is sporty and quite immature, but means well. She likes to tease people a lot, but she does not mean them to be rude. Unlike her light half, Cure Blossom, Hanae is bad at her studies, but is much better at sports. Hanae's past self was Cure Blossom Mirage. * 'Kurumi Ayano '(来海綾乃 Kurumi Ayano)/ 'Cure Ocean '(キュアオーシャン Kyua Ōshan) - Ayano is a 14-year-old girl who is the Student Council President of Saku Academy's Middle School campus. She is patient, calm and intelligent, and is quite mysterious. However, she is very courageous and will do anything to protect her friends. Unlike her light half, Cure Marine, Ayano is very wise for her age, and knows how to deal with others with ease. Ayano's past self was Cure Marine Mirage. * 'Myoudouin Hinata '(明堂院日向 Myoudouin Hinata)/ 'Cure Sunburst '(キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto) - Hinata is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Flora Academy. She is energetic and very happy, and loves to make her friends laugh. She is always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Unlike her light half, Cure Sunshine, Hinata is very excitable and is eager to learn new things, though she is bad at studies. Hinata's past self was Cure Sunshine Mirage. * 'Tsukikage Rina '(月影リナ Tsukikage Rina)/ 'Cure Moonbeam '(キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu) - Rina is a 17-year-old girl who is in her second year at Saku Academy's High School campus. She is very beautiful and kind, and dreams to be a model. She is active as one every day, appearing in magazines and fashion shows. Due to her being a model, she is very fashionable. Unlike her light half, Cure Moonlight, Rina is a girl who can trust people easily, and never doubts herself. Rina's past self was Cure Moonlight Mirage. * 'Akiyama Minako '(秋山美奈子 Akiyama Minako)/ 'Cure Jewel '(キュアジュエル Kyua Jueru) - Minako is an 11-year-old girl who used to be a member of the Desert Emissaries. She is very kind and loves her friends, but was haunted by her past deeds as Aranya. She is calm and quiet, and she is typically sweet, reserved, and patient. Minako's past self was Dark Pretty Cure. Mascots * 'Chypre '(シプレ Shipure) - Chypre is the fairy partner of Hanae and was the previous partner of Cure Blossom. She is very honest and is never afraid to speak what is on her mind. She constantly worries over Hanae's grades. * 'Coffret '(コフレ Kofure) - Coffret is the fairy partner of Ayano and was the previous partner of Cure Marine. Like Chypre, he is very honest and is never afraid to speak what is on her mind, which makes him look rude. Although he and Ayano differ in terms of personality, they get along quite well. * 'Potpourri '(ポプリ Popuri) - Potpourri is the fairy partner of Hinata and was the previous partner of Cure Sunshine. Being a baby, Potpourri is childish and naive, but also protective of her friends. However, her youth also leads her to express extreme stubbornness if she doesn't get her way. * 'Cologne '(コロン Koron) - Cologne is the fairy partner of Rina and was the previous partner of Cure Moonlight before he died in his past life. Cologne is very calm and caring for his partner. Unlike the other fairies, he is mature in thought and action. Antagonists * 'Lady Sabakuno Namida '(レディー砂漠の涙 Redī Sabakuno Namida) - Lady Sabakuno Namida is the main villain of the season, and is very evil. She is also a very beautiful woman. * 'Hotaru '(ほたる Hotaru) - Hotaru is said to be Lady Sabakuno Namida's 14-year-old niece, and is otherwise known as the Desert Princess. She is kind and welcoming at first, but her true nature is actually very wicked. She is much stronger than the Desert Emissaries combined. She was later revealed to be Cure Blossom, whom Lady Sabakuno Namida had brainwashed so she could become evil. * 'Desert Emissaries '(砂漠の使者 Sabaku no shisha) is a group of three members and serve as Lady Sabakuno Namida's subordinates. They have the power to turn things into Desertrians. ** 'Aranya '(アランヤ Aran'ya) - One of the members of the Desert Emissaries. She appears as an 11-year-old girl. She is calm and quiet, and uses strategy to win. She is also very proud and doesn't like to give in to defeat. In Episode 22, she became Cure Jewel and joined the Cures. ** 'Hajar '(ハジャル Hajaru) - One of the members of the Desert Emissaries. He appears as a 17-year-old boy. He describes himself as a gentleman, and although he is evil, he acknowledges those whose powers are greater than his. ** 'Marudeva '(マルデバ Marudeba) - One of the members of the Desert Emissaries. He appears as a 14-year-old boy. He calls himself the "number one" of the Desert Emissaries, and is very evil. He would rather just attack the Cures straight-on with the Desertrian distracting them. * 'Desertrian '(デザトリアン Dezatorian) - Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Emissaries, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. Minor Characters * 'Hanasaki Kaoruko '(花咲薫子 Hanasaki Kaoruko)/ 'Cure Flower '(キュアフラワー Kyua Furawā) - She is technically Hanae's grandmother, and used to be a Pretty Cure when she was younger. * 'Akiyama-sensei '(秋山先生 Akiyama-sensei) - She is Hanae and Hinata's Homeroom teacher from Flora Academy, and also teaches Maths. She becomes the adoptive mother of Minako in Episode 24. * 'Yukimura Daichi '(幸村大地 Yukimura Daichi) - He is Rina's boyfriend, and is the Student Council Vice President of Saku Academy. He learns about the Cures' identities in Episode 38, and will help them out whenever he can. * 'Tsukikage Yuri '(月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri)/ 'Cure Moonlight '(キュアムーンライト Kyua Mūnraito) - A girl who is said to be the light of Rina, therefore making the two girls sisters. She is also the previous partner of Cologne. * 'Myoudouin Itsuki '(明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki)/ 'Cure Sunshine '(キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain) - A girl who is said to be the light of Hinata, therefore making the two girls sisters. She is also the previous partner of Potpourri. * 'Kurumi Erika '(来海えりか Kurumi Erika)/ 'Cure Marine '(キュアマリン Kyua Marīn) - A girl who is said to be the light of Ayano, therefore making the two girls twin sisters. She is also the previous partner of Coffret. * 'Hanasaki Tsubomi '(花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi)/ 'Cure Blossom '(キュアブロッサム Kyua Burossamu) - A girl who is said to be the light of Hanae, therefore making the two girls twin sisters. She is also the previous partner of Chypre. It was revealed that Lady Sabakuno Namida had brainwashed Tsubomi to join the Desert Emissaries. Items * 'Heart Ring '(ハートリング Hāto Ringu) - The Cures' main transformation device. It is shaped like a ring with the HeartCatch! ''emblem on it, which are the theme colours of the Cures. The Cures' transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Flower Charge!". * 'Heart Seeds '(ころの種 ''Kokoro no Tane) - They are born from cleansing people's Heart Flowers. They are stored in the Heart Pot. * 'Heart Pot '(ココロポット Kokoro Potto) - The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. It allows Yuri to transform into Cure Moonlight with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!". * 'Mirage Wand '(ミラージュワンド Mirāju Wando) - The main attack item of the Cures. * 'HeartCatch Mirage '(ハートキャッチミラージュ Hātokyacchi Mirāju) - An item which can help the Cures find their lights. * 'Shiny Perfume '(シャイニーパフューム Shainii Pafyuumu) - An item which allows Itsuki to transform into Cure Sunshine with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!". * 'Jewel Tact '(ジュエルタクト Jueru Takuto) - The main attack item of Cure Jewel. * 'Heart Perfume '(ココロパフューム Kokoro Pafyuumu) - An item which allows Erika and Tsubomi to transform into Pretty Cure with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!". Locations * 'Haruno City '(春野市 Haruno Shi) - The home city of the Cures and the main setting of the season. * 'Flora Academy '(フローラアカデミー Furōra Akademī) - The school that Hanae and Hinata attend. * 'Saku Academy '(佐久アカデミー Saku Akademī) - The school that Ayano and Rina attend. There are two campuses: a Middle School and a High School. * 'Desert Emissaries '(砂漠の使者 Sabaku no shisha) - The Desert Emissaries' base that consist of Aranya (formerly), Hajar, Marudeva, Hotaru (formerly), and the leader, Lady Sabakuno Namida. Trivia * Kobayashi Tsubomi revealed the Cures and the logo on this blog post. * This season is the first season in the franchise to have a female main villain. * This is also the first season to not have every Cure go to the same school. ** This is most likely due to the sun (Hinata's power) that keeps life in flowers (Hanae's power), which is probably why Hanae and Hinata go to Flora Academy together. The moon (Rina's power) also manipulates the sea (Ayano's power), which is also why Ayano and Rina go to Saku Academy together. * ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn ''is the first season where the monsters are created by people's feelings. * Unlike the previous season, the Cures' past selves were not evil according to fans, and were just a part of a test. * It is likely that Saku Academy has a third campus: a Junior School. * This is the first season where a villain becomes a Cure. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure! Neither do I own the Dark Cures, monsters, the mascots and all things related to them! Everything else belongs to Kobayashi Tsubomi. Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Fan Series Category:Dark Cures Category:Dark Pretty Cure Fan Series Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HanasakiTsubomi997